


Naive Harry and Horace Slughorn

by LivingInTheLight



Series: Naive Harry [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bribery, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Like mother like son, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Dumbledore, Oral Sex, Rimming, Stripping, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Virgin Harry, naive Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInTheLight/pseuds/LivingInTheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slughorn sighed. “Now let me have a proper look at you, I’d like to know what that old fool is bribing me with.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naive Harry and Horace Slughorn

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my new fic in the Naive Harry series. Hope you like it.
> 
> Like always: new suggestions are welcome :-)

_Dumbledore stood up rather suddenly. "Are you leaving?" asked Slughorn at once, looking hopeful. "No, I was wondering whether I might use your bathroom," said Dumbledore. "Oh," said Slughorn, clearly disappointed. "Second on the left down the hall." Dumbledore strode from the room. Once the door had closed behind him, there was silence. After a few moments, Slughorn got to his feet but seemed uncertain what to do with himself. He shot a furtive look at Harry, then crossed to the fire and turned his back on it, warming his wide behind. "Don't think I don't know why he's brought you," he said abruptly._ _[Harry Potter and the half-blood prince – JK Rowling]_

“Why would that be, sir?” Harry asked innocently.

“Albus has always know exactly how to persuade me. That man is a Slytherin, through and through, unfortunately with the foolishness of a Gryffindor.” Slughorn sighed. “Now let me have a proper look at you, I’d like to know what that old fool is bribing me with.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, sir.” Harry said confused. Nevertheless he made a little pirouette to give Slughorn a proper look. “I’m just here, because professor Dumbledore asked me to join him. He is going to bring me to the Weasleys afterwards.”

“You are a bit small and skinny, but fortunately for you that is exactly what I like. Why don’t you show me what is going on underneath those horrendous clothes.”

“Wait…, what? Why, sir? Why do you want me to take of my clothes?” Harry stammered.

“Isn’t that obvious, boy? Dumbledore brought you along for this reason, didn’t he? Why else would you be here, trying to convince me to come back to Hogwarts?” The questions only served to confuse Harry even more. They also made him feel like an idiot for not understanding what was happening. Seeing the boy’s confusion, Horace decided to add his final touch. Many people tended to forget it, but he was once the ultimate Slytherin and their head of house. “You don’t want to disappoint Albus, do you Harry? He placed so much trust in you by bringing you along, you wouldn’t want to disobey him, would you?”

“No… no, of course not. I would never want to disappoint or disobey the headmaster. He is a brilliant and kind man.” Harry defended himself. Not wanting to aggravate the situation any further and fully committed to the task like any naïve Gryffindor would, Harry firstly chucked his shoes and took off his shirt. Next he started to undo the belt that was keeping up his too large pants. The moment the belt was loose, Dudley’s old jeans fell to the floor, revealing a lack of underwear.

“My, my, boy. I like what I’m seeing. A little rebellious lion, are you not? Foregoing any undergarment, how kinky.” Taking a good eyeful, Horace licked his lips, looking forward to what was yet to come. The older man took place in an armchair and immediately opened his robes, showing Harry that he was naked underneath them. His chubby hand reached to his cock and lightly fisted it into full hardness. The cock suited the man, just like him it wasn’t very long, but it had an unbelievable thickness. His fingers couldn’t encircle it, no matter how hard they tried.

Flushing a bright red, Harry could only watch the older man in astonishment. He had seen his own penis enough times to know it looked completely different. Some glances at his dorm mates didn’t give him a realistic image either. They were all still developing and none of them had reached their full potential yet. This was the first cock of a full grown man Harry had ever seen.

“Come closer, boy. Why don’t you examine my cock more closely? I see you are curious.” Horace said, still stroking his own meat. Harry took a couple of steps closer, but he still remained out of reach. “There’s no need to be scared or embarrassed, my boy.” He smirked, knowing exactly how a Gryffindor’s mind worked.

Shaking out of his musing, Harry looked the chubby man in the eyes defiantly. If there was anything he hated, it was to be called scared. “I’m not scared, sir, I was just thinking.”

Harry took the last steps forward and kneeled between the spread legs of the cunning snake. Bravery and stubbornness taking over his logical mind, he took the shaft between both his hands and stroked it experimentally. Not looking up at the moaning man in front of him, he started to get engrossed in his new task. His clumsy hands quickly found a rhythm and within moments the boy was expertly jerking of his future teacher.

“Don’t forget to touch the balls, my boy. You don’t want to do a half-assed job. You can also use your mouth to pleasure me further.” Horace said, the teacher inside of him always wanting to teach the youth new things.

Taking notice of the encouragements, Harry took the big round balls in one hand and massaged them a bit before taking his first lick of a cock ever. One lick soon became more and Harry even tentatively sucked the cockhead in his mouth a couple of times. It didn’t taste the way he’d expected. It certainly wasn’t as good as treacle tarts, but it wasn’t bad either. More like something very salty. A bit confusing really…

“A bit lower, Harry. I always enjoy it when someone is licking at my arse.” The old man panted.

_‘Well, in for a penny, in for a pound…’_ Harry thought.

Carefully he pulled both of the chubby globes apart, until the hole hiding in between was visible for his eyes. He stuck out his tongue and swept it over Slughorn’s arsehole, getting an immediate moan in response. Feeling brave, Harry started to lick the pucker with enthusiasm, getting more and more moans in return. Every once in a while, his tongue would invade the sphincter, before continuing his licking.

Under Harry’s careful, but eager touches, Horace quickly felt himself get more and more excited. Not wanting to ruin the night by bursting too soon he pushed Harry away. He wasn’t a teenager anymore after all.

“Magnificent work, my boy, I can see you truly are your mother’s son. Why don’t you come and sit in my lap.” Slughorn puffed.

Not wanting to think about the implications of his mother and this man, Harry did what was asked of him. The moment he was seated in the old man’s lap, he was pulled closer until foreign, wet lips were on his own. The moustache was a bit itchy, but the overall feeling was quite nice. The only kiss he ever had, was with Cho. Not that he really wanted to be reminded of that disaster. With quiet coaxing, Slughorn pushed Harry’s mouth open and inserted his tongue in the hot cavern.  

Horace held Harry firmly on his lap with one hand, while the other one descended to the boy’s skinny arse. An experienced fat finger circled the hole a couple of times before entering it.

Just as Harry let out a moan, they heard a voice in the background.

“Oh my, how interesting. Don’t stop on my account.”

_Dumbledore re-entered the room and Slughorn jumped as though he had forgotten he was in the house. "Oh, there you are, Albus," he said. "You've been a very long time. Upset stomach?" [Harry Potter and the half-blood prince – JK Rowling]_


End file.
